They're back
by Crystal DragMura
Summary: Lucy and Levy have been waiting 8 months just to see their friends that were in the military, but when thy arrive to the airport Lucy is surrounded by couple, making her one of the few singles. Erza tries helping her, but what happens if she comes across a blonde that goes by Sting and a pinkette who goes by Natsu?
1. Arrival

**I thought I'd write this because I have major writer's block, so I hope you guys enjoy!**

"Lucy! Hurry up! We're going to be late and I want to get there before they arrive!" yelled the tiny blunette, tapping her heels on the wooden floor, waiting impatiently for her blonde bestie. "Coming!" sang Lucy, running down with white heals in her hands. The blonde beauty was wearing a blank white tank top with a jean jacet folded up at elbows length and was cropped while her faded jeans were sticking to her slender legs like glue. She slipped on the heals while Levy headed out the door and towards her car while Lucy successfully put on her heels and shut the door, not forgetting to lock it.

~(::)~

The blunette was partically boucing up and down in her seat, already wanting to see her boyfriend and friends; Gajeel and Levy have been dating ever since highschool and this is the longest they've parted since he was in the military, along with others. "Levy-chan, Are you sure you're okay?" asked Lucy, trying to properly seat her friend

"Of course I am, and plus you should worry about Juvia and not me.." Levy smirked, Lucy turning to see her other blunette friend, holding heart shaped balloons and some ice shavings, Gray's favorite. Lucy sweat dropped at the scene and gasped when she saw a certain gang walking her way. The blonde and the two blunettes rushed towards the people they loved, tears escaping their eyes. Lucy ran towards her Scarlet haired friend, seeing she was grinning

"Erza!" Lucy exclaimed, squeezing the commander while Erza chuckled "Lucy!" Lucy pulled away and smiled at Erza, eyeing her attire, seeing it was a camoflauge uniform with dog tags hanging from her neck while some butons from her shirt was undone. "You still look pretty!" huffed the blonde while Erza scoffed and giggled with her friend when suddenly a gasp flew out of her lips when she felt an arm snaking around the side of her waist.

"Hi Jellal" said Lucy, hugging the man while he grinned "Hey, so did you find one yet?" asked the navy haired male, pulling Erza close to him while she looked at Lucy with a worried expression "Did you even try finding a boyfriend?" asked the Scarlet warrior while Lucy sighed "Nope, I don't plan on having one either.."

"Lucy, look around.." Jellal instructed, the blonde seeing Gajeel and Levy sharing kisses while Gray was happily eating his treats from Juvia, but nudged Jellal to look at a certain buff blonde and green haired males, looking around for someone. "See? Laxus and Freed are still looking for Mirajane and Lisanna. I don't think they'll show up since they're in London now"

Erza smirked and pointed behind, making Lucy turn to see the Strauss sisters running up to their boyfriends. Mirajane holding onto Freed tightly while Laxus had Lisanna in his lap on a chair, whispering sweet nothings to one another, Lucy's face practically falling. Erza whispered something in her lovers ear and kissed his cheek before graabbing onto the blondes arm, introducing her to all of her single comrads.

"E-Erza, what are you doing?" asked the blonde, noticing how she got all of the single men that were in her squad. "Okay men, this is my friend Lucy Heartfilia" The guys were mostly older and they creeped the poor girl out when their eyes started racking up and down her body. Erza seemed to noticed and glared at each and every one of them. "Men! Contain yourselves" she commanded, making them stand straight and tall

Suddenly a blonde came out of the crowd and winked at Lucy, stopping right in front of her and her Scarlet friend. "Miss Scarlet" he said "Ah- Sting, so what brings you here?" asked Erza, nudging Lucy, making her blush a bit. "May I steal her for a bit?" asked Sting, Erza eyeing the playboy carefully.

"I don't know, are you going to use your playboy tactics on my friend here?" Lucy's face crinched when she heard he was a playboy, not liking it one bit. She's already dated tons of them, she didn't need anymore in her life. When she turned around she face a hard chest, making her look up to see a handsome pink haired male, grinning at her, making her blush even more. _He looks hot! Wait, no Lucy! He's probably another playboy since he's so handsome_! Lucy excused herself, but was stopped when she felt him grab her wrist, turning back to see he was holding his other hand out "I'm Natsu Dragneel"

Erza watched everything and smirked to herself. _They're perfect for each other, let me call Mira_. "Mira!" shouted the Scarlet commander, making the oldest Strauss walk over to her bes friend "Yes Erza?"

"Do they look good together?" asked Erza, Mira turning to see Lucy and Natsu chatting, while Sting rolled his eyes. Mira nodded and grinned evilly, but before she could do her matchmaking magic Sting came and put an arm around Lucy's waist, pulling her close.

"E-eh?" she said, making Natsu glare at his cousin "Eucliffe"

"Dragneel; I see you've already met my new girlfriend" Mira and Erza gawked, while Lucy looked confused "What? I'm sorry, but I'm not" the blonde said, escaping his grip "Why not?" asked Sting, quirking a brow while the blonde, opened her mouth, but the pinkette answered for her "Because she's my girlfriend" he blurted out, Mira squealing and Erza grinning.

"Sorry, but I'm taken" she said, Natsu putting an arm around her shoulder and kissing her cheek, Sting gawking at his cousin, but only sighing and fist-pumping him "Dammit, you got to her before me" the cousins grinned at one another, but Sting's jaw nearly dropped when he saw a girl with sliver short hair and had curvs in the right places, making the 'couple' in front of him turn around. Lucy ran towards the girl and hugged her tightly

"Yukino!"

"L-Lucy?! Oh my goodness!" exclaimed the woman, dropping her bags to hug her friend "You're leaving to America already?" asked the blonde, making Yukino sigh and nod "Yeah..." Sting and Natsu walked up to the two and Yukino blushed when she saw Sting smirking at her. Lucy noticed and pushed Yukino in front of Sting

"Yukino, Sting. Sting, Yukino" Yukino blushed as Sting complimented her "You're so beautiful" Natsu and Lucy rolled their eyes and left the two alone to bond and eventually hook up; "Natsu, do you think Sting will make Yukino one of his girls?"

"No, I've known him for years now and he looks at her differently. Instead of lust, it's more like love; But I don't think we need to worry about them- I think you should start thinking about us" Lucy's face bursted into 50 shades of red and looked away "O-oh yeah! About that, you were joking right?" asked Lucy, making Natsu pull her close "Well, we could make it official.." suggested the pinkette.

"U-uh-" Natsu chuckled "It's fine, we'll be friends now and eventually we'll make it there" Natsu gave Lucy a quick peck and grinned sheepishly "I think it'll take a bit before I start getting kisses" Lucy laughed and grabbed onto his hand, walking over to the group. _Oh, it won't be too long..._

_~End_

**Okay minna! Review whether I should continue or nah~ lol make sure you tell me, and I'll leave it completed until a certain amount of people want me to resume. Until next time!**


	2. Childhood friends

**hey minna! I'll continue 4H&1B soon, I have been forgetting scenes and I also need to rewatch epsiodes, so I hope you guys will still wait for it! Anyways, some said to continue so it'll be another fanfic of mine I'll be working on! Welcome aboard! **

Lucy's POV

It's been about 7 months since everyone came back and when I met Natsu. Erza and Jellal got engaged after they've arrived from Iraq and Gajeel and Levy...let's just say it hasn't been progressing; They've been together the longest, but Gajeel is too dense to see how Levy has been patiently waiting for a ring on her finger. Laxus and Freed went travelling with the Strauss sisters and Yukino decided to stay in Japan a little longer- possibly even rethinking on living here again instead of America.

I was currently in my bedroom, reading a novel on my bed, my left hand turning pages when needed and my right hand playing around with a necklace I've had for years now. My childhood friend once gave me this special locket. It had and "L" in the middle and at the back it had an "N", and inside was a picture of me and a little boy with pink hair. Yep, Natsu and I have been friends before I moved to France, but I don't think Natsu remembers me at all.

"He'll find out soon.." I mumbled, but wa startled when a heard a reply "Who'll find out soon?" asked a pink haired male, making me drop my book and clutch the area where my heart was, but let out a breath of relieve when I saw it ws him. "So, roommate, who were you talking about?" he asked, seating himself on my bed, looking at the book I was reading.

"N-No one..and what are you doing here? I thought you were off to work at the firehouse?" Natsu groaned and flopped his whole body on mine, resting his head at my collarbone, amking my face burst into a million shades of red. "N-natsu! get off me!" I whined, but my breathing hitched when he took my reading glasses off and stared at me

"W-what?" I questioned, when suddenly he glared at me and gently pulled the locket to examine it "H-hey! Don't break it!"

"Where'd you get this?" he asked, making me freak out on the inside _Shit! He's gonna find out now! _"A childhood friend.." He thought about it and grinned. "You're the girl who would always play with me! And you got scared of my pet lizard!" he started laughing at the old memories, making me pout

"He looked creepy!"

"Iggy looked cool!"

I giggled, but stopped when I felt him hugging me tightly "I missed you" I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair and hugged him back "I missed you too..Now get up and get ready for work now!" He protested, but I glared hard, making him stick his tongue out at me and hover me over the bed. I crossed my arms, already knowing he was playing

"Get off me mister.."

"Let's play..or even better! We'll celebrate our reuniting.." he whispered, making me gasp and hit his hard chest, earning a chuckle "Y-You pervert! Get your ass off me and get dressed!" I yelled, the male rolling his eyes at me and obeying "So close to getting laid.." he sighed, loud enough for me to hear, making me flushed

"Not like we were going to anyways!" I argued "Oh we'll see about that.."

_Damn you Dragneel...You're gonna be the death of me_

~(::)~

Normal POV

"What the fuck icicle, move out of the damn way!" yelled Natsu, pushing his frienemy out of the way, but Gray ran towards him again

"Fire ass, can we just switch room?" he groaned, making Natsu punch him "Why the hell would you want to pair up with Lucy?" hissed the pink haired guy "Well I don't have to deal with Juvia begging me for more sex- I mean, my penis feels like it's gonna fall off anytime soon!"

"You're complaining about sex to me?! Gay!" Natsu roared out a howl of laughter, Gray turning pink "Shut up! And I'm not gay!"

"Is she too much for you?" Natsu asked, making Gray nod "At times, but other times her sex-"

"don't even tell me about your guys' sex" deadpanned the firefighter, walking towards his car to get home to Lucy until Gray stopped him once more "Why are you living with Lucy?"

"Well, I don't have anywhere else to go since gajeel and Levy always have sex, Juvia kicked me out and Jellal has Erza, so...yeah it leaves Lucy and plus she's a childhood friend. Now I gotta go" Natsu slammed his door shut and started his red camaro, speeding away to his home. "They're so getting married soon.." Gray muttered

~(::)~

Natsu got home, seeing that everything was quiet. He took a shower and made his way to lucy's room, seeing she was sleeping peacefully. He smiled and walked towards her, seeing she was shivering. She's cold. He went behind her and lifted up the covers, so he could get in and snuggle with her. His arm snaked around her waist while spooning her until she tossed over, turning to face him. Natsu held his breath, hoping she wouldn't wake and release when he noitced she was still in deep sleep.

They were inches away, until he closed the space by giving her a kiss. He was glad he claimed Lucy before Sting and he was sure not to ever let her go

**Well I know my work has been sloppy lately, but please bare with me! Arigatou minna! Until next time! **


End file.
